


Pants

by im_the_hero



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Brothers getting along, Greg is kinky, Mycroft loves it, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_hero/pseuds/im_the_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has been sending Mycroft dirty text, and when they meet for lunch Mycroft lets his boyfriend have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pants

Gregory Lestrade is going to be the death of Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft understood being bored at work, as he himself often is, but sending dirty text while on the clock is just... Mycroft wanted to say tasteless, but really, if he were honest, it was a massive turn on. Greg would send text every hour, sometimes dirty, sexy, or vulgar. Other times, it was an actual inquiry about how his day was going.

At one, they met up for lunch at a Café a few blocks from the station. Mycroft walked in, Greg already at a table, waiting on him. Mycroft walked over in long strides, grabbed the man by his sleeve and into the bathroom.

Mycroft locked the door, shoving Greg against it, pressing their bodies together. Greg let a low moan slip, hands fisting in Mycroft's waist coat. Mycroft could feel Lestrade's hard penis press against his own. Mycroft pulled his lips away with a growl.

"How dare you have me in such a compromising position all day." the ginger man hissed in the silver fox's ear. "I must punish you. Now."

Greg's shiver was so intense, he felt goose bumps rise on his arms. Mycroft nibbled at Gregory's jaw and ear while his hands undid the belt and fly of the well worn trousers. They clattered to the floor, but it sounded like there was something extra in the pockets. Curious, Mycroft dug in...

To find a plug. Mycroft recognized it, it was from the chest of toys the kept under the bed. Mycroft gave his boyfriend a heated look.

"I-I thought it would be fun if we, err, well, if I wore it the rest of the day. With your cum in my ass. Keeping it their all day."

Mycroft moaned deep in his chest, face in Greg's abdomen. "And if you had to go to a crime scene? Or chase down a criminal?"

"Quite the experience." the inspector groaned out. "Have to wear a cup all day so no one could see how hard I am. For you." Greg let out a low wine. "Please, love, need s'mthin'."

Mycroft played with the elastic of Greg's pants. His own painfully tight. "How about we make it even more fun for you?"

"Anything." The older man gasped.

"I want to see you come in your pants like a teen." Mycroft growled, lips against the hardness in red briefs.

Greg cant his hips forward with a whine. "Yes, yes, anything, please!"

It was a quick, sloppy affair. Mycroft stayed on his knees, making Greg turn and brace himself against the door. No lube. Greg was very ill prepared. Mycroft licked and sucked at his asshole, loving the bearly restrained noises he was getting. When he was finally met with little resistance, he thrust one finger, then two, soon three. Greg was a mess of near tears. His face was red, his lip bruised from gnawing at it.

"Sure this is how you want it?" Mycroft wanted to make sure. He doesn't want to risk his love being mad at him later.

"Fuck yes I'm sure, get on love." Greg was making an effort to calm himself. No lube was rough, but it was a kink he'd never shaken off from his wild days. He turned and urged Mycroft up, switching spots. He took the ginger haired man in his mouth, all the way to the root, he bobbed back and forth a moment. When Greg deemed it well enough, he stood again, braced against the door.

Slowly, ever slowly, Mycroft pushed his way in. When he bottomed out, he held the position, waiting for the distinctive roll of hips that told him to move. It took longer than usual for Greg to get his bearings without the use of lube. The silver haired mans breathing was harsh and labored, trying to relax his body. Shudder after shudder wracked his body. Greg liked it a little rough, a little dirty.

Finally, after seemingly ages, Greg grinds his ass against Mycroft, forcing his penis to rub just so against his prostate. A groan escaped Greg as Mycroft fucked him ruthlessly. Gregory's penis was still trapped in his pants. The red pants Mycroft loves his ass in.

Mycroft aimed mercilessly for his lover's prostate. Time was of the essence. Gregory mumbled something Mycroft couldn't understand.

"Say again love?" Mycroft panted into his ear.

"Ahh~! I said, I want you to talk dirty to meee." Greg's voice was high. He was so close.

"Slut." Mycroft complied. "I hope you enjoy my cum in your ass the rest of the day." Greg shivered. "I can just see you, chasing some dirt bag, tackling them to the ground. As you sit on them, putting the cuffs on him, the plug pushing deeper inside you, making my seed squish out, making you feel filthy on top of that criminal, wishing it were me under you, my cock snug inside you, pressed against your prostate." Mycroft paused then, buried deep in Greg, penis against Greg's prostate. "Cum for me, Gregory. Cum for me love." Mycroft's trust were short and hard, dead on Greg's most sensitive spots.

Greg had tears in his eyes, as he came it was so intense. Mycroft filling Greg with is seed moments after. After, they'd regained their breath, but not pulled away from each other.

"Don't lose a drop." Mycroft said, voice rough. He pulled out gently. Greg tried to relax his body. He arched his back more, clenched his hole close. Mycroft grabbed the butt plug. It had straps attached to ensure it doesn't come out. Mycroft's smirk was evil. He pushed it in without preamble, watching the older man shudder and sigh a it went in. Greg was a pro at holding in Mycroft's cum, not a drop spilled. He fastened the straps on to ensure it wouldn't come out. Briefly, he stuck his hand in the red pants, hand covered in Greg's cum and licked it clean.

"Defiantly gon' die." Greg whimpered. He wasn't near really for another go, and they didn't have the time. 

"Hope not." Mycroft chuckled, pulling Greg's trousers up and righting them. "I'd hate to never have an experience like this again."

Lestrade gave a breathy laugh. "We're going to be late back to work. Let's go grab a quick bite."

Mycroft checked himself in the mirror. Lips were a tad bruised from snogging, but he looked in order. They walked out and had a quick bite. They walked out together, shared a quick kiss, and went their ways.

~~~~

Greg, for the first time in ages, had an easy day, mostly. Sherlock gave him hell, demanding a few cold cases to do while John was away visiting his ill mother in Northern Ireland.

"Can't just keep giving you cold cases Sherlock." Greg sighed. "At this rate, I'll have to hire you."

"Mmm, not currently. I may take you up on that offer once you marry my brother though." Sherlock gave Lestrade the look, the *We both know what's going on here* look that John hates with a passion.

Gregory sputtered. "Excuse me? Sherlock you can't just-"

"Almost every day for the past five years you've been having lunches with someone," Sherlock began. "Most likely some one of wealth because the clothes you wear started to get nicer. You and this individual didn't start getting intimate until your divorce was finalized last year. You recently moved in with him, and are regularly having intercourse, and have had recently if the way you're sitting and the way you smell is anything to go by."

Greg stared in horror at Sherlock. It was only a matter of time. "Also, Mycroft and I have started talking civilly, you and John are often out topics."

Greg suddenly had the image of Mycroft on the phone laying on his couch, talking to Sherlock who was in a sheet in his flat, them going back and forth about cases and their crushes. It made him snort at the absurdity of it all.

"Please quit thinking Gale it's unbecoming of you. Two cold cases please." Sherlock held his hand out.

"Oh, alright, you gave me a good laugh. Here, it's a double homicide from last month. You deemed it a five at that time. Now get out of my hair."

"Very well, I'll be going. Do tell me when you start planning the wedding. I was a wonderful help with John's." And with that, Sherlock was gone.

~~~~~~~~~

It was six and Mycroft was finally leaving work. He walked out the glass doors and saw his brother waiting, case in one hand, cigarette in the other. He looked at his brother, offering the cancer stick to him. Mycroft gave a smile and took a quick drag, handing it back to his little brother.

"So, when were you planning to tell me about Graham?" Sherlock asked.

"Where would the fun in that be?" Mycroft countered.

"True." Sherlock said. "When's the wedding?"

Mycroft shot his brother a look. "I'm actually quite frightened of that step. Not sure if there will be an actual wedding."

"Ahhh." Sherlock sighed. "Eloping. Brilliant idea really. No fuss, no extended family judging your lifestyle and your partner, and no need to dish out money. Not like you don't have enough to cover everything." Sherlock finished with a teasing tone.

Mycroft gave a light chuckle. "What about you and John? You two might as well be married already."

Sherlock's face was red. He mumbled something into his scarf.

"That's cute." Mycroft nudged his brother with his elbow.

"It's not cute." Sherlock hissed. "I'm an adult! This shouldn't be difficult, yet it is! It's just sex!"

Mycroft is sometimes fascinated with how daft his brother is. "The first time is important."

"But it's not my first time!" Sherlock huffed.

"First time with a man." Mycroft tossed back. "It's different than with a woman. It'll take more time, and it's hard to just jump into."

Sherlock looked at Mycroft, scrutinizing him. "How long before you got with Lestrade did you know you'd fallen in love with him?"

"Instantly." Mycroft said with a happy sigh. "He took care of you without you knowing, he worked hard, was dedicated, focused. And kind. Very much so, I was helplessly drawn in, even tough he was married. I knew it was only a matter of time before the marriage fell apart. So I waited four and a half years. It hurt worse than getting shot... But it was so very worth it..."

Sherlock was silent some for some time. Mycroft's car rounded the corner. Sherlock nudged his brother with his elbow, rested his head on Mycroft's shoulder a moment. The driver came around to open the door.

"Does the young Mr. Holmes also require a ride home?" The driver asked.

"Yes, he does. Take him wherever he'd like to go." Mycroft gave his brother a smile and a pat on the back, ushering him into the car.

~~~~~~~~

Mycroft walked into the foyer, where he hung his coat and umbrella. He walked up the stares to the master bedroom, knowing Greg would be laid out, waiting for him. And he wasn't disappointed.

~~~~ End ~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do this. I had no choice.


End file.
